Anugerah Terindah
by Hana Elriana
Summary: Ternyata aku salah menilai hari ini. Hari yang kusangka sangat biasa, melelahkan, dan membosankan ternyata berakhir dengan bahagia. Sasuke's POV


Hai semuanya, salam kenal.. Ini fanfic pertamaku, enjoy it!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Anugerah Terindah

Sinar matahari pagi membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Heegh..sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak suka jika harus dibangunkan dari mimpi indah. Bagiku dunia mimpi lebih indah daripada kehidupan nyata yang sulit ini.

"Sasuke.. kau sudah bangun?" kata seseorang dari balik pintu kamarku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dengan malas kemudian menghampiri wanita yang memanggilku barusan. Kulihat sosoknya yang masih menggunakan celemek itu. Wajahnya teduh memandangiku.

"Cepat sarapan ya. Nanti kamu terlambat."

"Iya, Bu.."

Wanita itu adalah ibuku, sosok yang sangat aku kagumi karena kesabarannya. Beliau tidak pernah absen untuk membangunkanku di pagi hari dan menyiapkan masakan yang aku suka.

Aku dan Ibu berjalan menuju meja makan yang ada di lantah bawah. Kulihat semua sudah menungguku. Ada ayah dan juga kakak. Dua laki-laki itu sibuk mengambil makanan masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi semua.." sapaku.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun. Sini, duduk di sebelah kakak." kata Itachi, kakakku.

Aku menurut dan kemudian duduk di samping niisan. Ia tersenyum melihatku yang masih bau bantal.

Sarapan kali ini berlangsung seperti biasa, sangat biasa. Kalau seperti ini pasti sebentar lagi ayah akan..

"Itachi, semakin hari kau menjadi semakin kuat. Ayah bangga padamu karena kamu menjadi Anbu. Pertahankan." kata ayah. Kulihat kakak mengangguk. "Dan kau, Sasuke. Contohlah kakakmu ini yang sudah menjadi shinobi hebat Konoha."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata ayah itu. Ya, itulah yang membuat selera makan pagiku menjadi berkurang. Aku lelah mendengar ini setiap pagi. Aku lelah jika harus dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak.

"Aku sudah kenyang." kataku sambil meletakkan piring. "Aku berangkat sekolah dulu.."

Ibu dan kakak mengangguk. Ayah? Seperti biasa, tidak menghiraukan kata-kataku. Hhh..aku benar-benar tidak suka pagi ini. Semua begitu biasa, biasa, dan biasa. Aku sebal jika setiap pagi harus mendengar ayah memuji dan menyemangati kakak. Aku seakan tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang darinya. Kakak sendiri juga selalu sibuk ketika aku memintanya latihan bersama.

Di sekolah juga seperti biasanya. Semua berjalan tanpa adanya hal yang baru. Tak banyak yang menyapaku ketika aku datang, hanya sekelompok anak cewek -yang sering membuatku risih karena perlakuan 'manis' mereka terhadapku- dan seorang anak cowok berambut kuning saja.

"Hei, Teme, gimana pagimu?" tanya cowok berambut kuning itu.

"Biasa saja."

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Udahlah. Eh, main sama Neji dan kawan kawan yuk!" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke sekelompok anak cowok yang sedang mengobrol.

"Nggak ah."

"Kau ini kenapa, Teme? Kamu lebih dingin dari biasanya."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto.."

"Hei, nggak kayak biasanya kamu memanggilku dengan nama. Biasanya kau memanggil Baka, Dobe, atau Usuratonkachi. Ah sudahlah, aku juga nggak kangen ama sebutan itu. Aku di sini saja menemanimu yang aneh pagi ini. Sasuke, kau tahu..." Naruto mulai bercerita.

Aku hanya diam sambil mendengarkan Naruto mengoceh, walau ku tahu itu sangat sangatlah mengganggu telingaku. Yah, tapi setidaknya pagiku ini menjadi lebih rame karenanya. Dan, ocehan itu terpaksa berakhir saat bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak datang dengan membawa setumpuk buku, ia adalah Kakashi sensei. Tidak biasanya ia datang tepat waktu. Padahal aku menginginkan ia terlambat seperti biasa agar aku bisa istirahat sejenak.

Kakashi sensei mulai menyampaikan materinya. Bagiku itu tidak membosankan, tidak juga menarik. Kupandangi keadaan teman-teman sekelasku yang mulai asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Beberapa anak -yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah cewek- mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan mereka mendengarkannya; satu, karena memang ingin belajar; dua, karena mereka terpesona melihat tampang Kakashi sensei yang emang cakep itu. Selain mereka ada juga yang lainnya. Naruto, yang mulai mengantuk; Neji, yang sibuk dengan rambutnya; Choji, yang sibuk dengan kripik kentang -yang tentu saja ia memakannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi-; dan beberapa teman lain dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sedangkan aku, hanya mengentuk-ketukkan jariku di meja.

Akhirnya lima jam berlalu dengan cepat. Tak ada hal baru yang aku pelajari dari sensei-sensei yang keluar masuk kelasku hari ini. Yah, semua percuma, karena aku sudah mengerti semua yang mereka sampaikan. Banyak yang bilang aku jenius -seperti kakakku- (padahal aku benci dengan pernyataan ini. Lagi-lagi aku dibanding-bandingkan. Pintar seperti kakak, bah!), dan aku juga dibilang beruntung karena segala kelebihan dalam diriku. Mereka tak mengerti keadaanku, seenaknya saja menganggapku seperti itu.

"Aku pulang.." kataku sambil melangkahkan kaki di rumah. Sunyi. Jelas saja, ayah pasti sudah kembali kerja dan kakak juga kembali ke misinya -yang selalu dibanggakan ayah- sebagai Anbu. Hanya terdengar gemercik air yang berasal dari dapur. Itu pasti ibu yang sedang memasak.

"Eh, Sasuke, selamat datang." sapanya sambil terseyum. Aku selalu suka dengan senyum ibu, teduh dan sejuk.

"Masak apa, Bu?"

"Masakan kesukaanmu, sup merah." Benar, Beliau sekarang sedang mencuci beberapa buah tomat.

Aku tersenyum. Ini adalah senyuman pertamaku di hari ini. Berada di samping ibu memang selalu menyenangkan.

"Wah, terimakasih, Bu. Kalau gitu, Sasuke ke kamar dulu ya."

"Eh, tunggu dulu.." ibu mengelap tangannya kemudian menghampiriku, "Sasuke, nanti sore kamu mau kan ikut makan di luar bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakak?"

Makan di luar? Tumben. "Kenapa, Bu? Masakan ibu kan sudah enak, kenapa harus makan di luar?"

Ibu tersenyum sambil membelai rambut hitamku, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa, Sasuke-kun. Gimana, mau ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Permintaan ibu memang tidak bisa kubantah.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun.. Nah, sekarang kamu boleh ke kamarmu. Ganti baju ya.. Nanti kalau masakannya sudah jadi ibu akan memanggilmu."

Ibu mengecup hangat dahiku sebelum aku berjalan ke kamarku dan merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Aah... hari yang melelahkan sekaligus membosankan..

***

"Kita berangkat!" kata ayah yang sudah rapi dengan yukatanya. Di sampingnya berdiri ibu yang juga sudah rapi dengan baju terusan berwarna abu-abunya.

"Ayo, Sasuke, jangan bengong terus." kata kakak sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku tersenyum. Tumben kakak bisa pulang cepat. Tapi aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa bersama kakak.

Sore ini seakan mendukung keputusan kami untuk keluar rumah. Begitu cerah, dan sejuk. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri bahwa aku menyukai keadaan ini.

Kami memutuskan untuk makan sore di Konoha Restaurant, salah satu restoran terbesar di Konoha. Aku baru pertama kali berada di sini, makanya aku sedikit canggung dengan keadaan mewah seperti ini.

"Nah, Sasu-kun, mau pesan apa?"

"Un.. Terserah ibu deh."

Ibu akhirnya memesan beberapa menu makanan dan minuman. Sang pelayan segera melesat ke dapur. Tidak lama kemudian pesanan itu datang. Aku tidak pernah melihat makanan mewah yang ditata serapi ini. Sambil terdiam, aku menyantap onigiri tuna pesanan ibu. Enak, tapi tak seenak masakan ibu.

"Sasuke.." ayah memanggilku.

"Hm?" jawabku singkat sambil tetap mengunyah onigiri.

"Sasuke, ayah minta maaf.."

Aku hampir tersedak mendengarnya. 'Maaf?' Aku sudah hampir tidak mengenali kata itu, karena saking jarangnya aku mendengar kata tersebut.

"Maksud ayah?"

"Tadi wali kelasmu, Kakashi sensei, datang menemui ayah di kantor. Ia menceritakan semua hal tentangmu, semuanya." ayah berhenti sejenak, "Dan ayah tahu kalau kau sebenarnya anak yang pintar, namun suka menyendiri. Ia juga menceritakan tentang keluh kesahmu selama ini."

Aku menghela nafas. Kakashi sensei, Beliau adalah orang yang aku percaya untuk kujadikan tempat curhat selain Naruto.

"Dan Sasuke.., ayah sadar akan sikap ayah kepadamu selama ini. Ayah tidak pernah memperdulikanmu. Jadi.., maaf.."

Aku memandang mata ayah. Kelihatannya Beliau serius mengatakan hal itu. Aku akhirnya mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya ayah tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang tulus, yang belum pernah ayah tunjukkan kepadaku.

Ibu ikut tersenyum, sedangkan kakak yang duduk di sebelahku merangkulku. "Maafin kakak juga, Sasuke, yang selama ini selalu tidak punya waktu untuk latihan bersama. Kakak janji, sepulang dari misi kalau ada waktu kakak akan latihan bersamamu. Ya, Sasuke-chan?"

"Kaaaak...jangan panggil aku seperti ituuu.." kakak hanya tersenyum sambil menjentikkan dua jarinya pelan di dahiku, kemudian memelukku.

"Sasuke-kun, ibu juga minta maaf kalau selama ini pernah bikin Sasu-kun marah." ibu memandangku dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Kurasakan sesuatu mulai membasahi mataku. Kulepaskan pelukan kakak sambil tetap sibuk mengusap sesuatu yang mulai jatuh ke pipiku itu.

"Maafkan Sasuke juga, semuanya.."

Mereka tersenyum memandangku. Baru kali ini kurasakan apa itu namanya kehangatan bersama keluarga, setelah hampir sekitar tujuh tahun aku tidak merasakannya secara utuh.

"Baiklah, demi merayakan hari bahagia ini, gimana kalau kita pergi ke Taman Bermain Konoha!" usul kakak. Semua mengangguk tanda setuju, termasuk aku.

Aaah..kelihatannya aku salah menilai hari ini. Hari yang kusangka sangat biasa, melelahkan, dan membosankan ini ternyata berakhir dengan bahagia dan menyenangkan. Satu hal penting yang aku pelajari hari ini, bahwa keluarga adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Aku sayang ayah.. Aku sayang ibu.. Aku sayang kakak.. Aku nggak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengutarakan betapa aku sayang kalian..

Tuhan.. terima kasih atas anugerahMu hari ini..

FIN

Review ya.. Maaf kalau bahasanya masih berantakan atau apalah namanya. Makasih.. :)


End file.
